There have been major advances in electrical equipment designed to be installed inside a patient's body within the past few years. We can cite, as non-limiting examples, medical devices implanted to compensate for failure of a natural organ, such as the heart, for example, devices that monitor certain physiological parameters, or even devices suitable to deliver a particular dose of a particular therapeutic substance at a given time and in a specific part of the body.
This development has been such that it is not rare for several electrical medical devices to be implanted in the body of the same patient. This is the case, for example, for certain treatments that must take place in several separate areas, in the case where it is necessary to have an electrical device implanted to supervise the operation of other implanted devices, in the case where an implanted electrical device supplies other implanted devices, etc.
Very often, the various electrical implanted medical devices in a patient need to be connected together electrically, for example to have a centralized power supply system, or so that data can be exchanged among the various devices.
There is therefore a need to facilitate the electrical connections among these various implanted devices.
A goal of the present invention is therefore to provide an electrical connection device designed to be implanted inside an animal's body, such as a human, to electrically connect various electrical devices.
In particular, a goal of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection device implantable in an animal's body, such as a human, providing reliable electrical connection, with “calibrated” extraction between the electrical devices while offering simplicity of use, especially in terms of connecting electrical wires together.